1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarized wave separator employed in a converter of an antenna for reception of satellite broadcasting and satellite communication directed to circularly polarized wave reception. Additionally, the present invention relates to a converter and an antenna device for satellite broadcast reception.
2. Description of the Background Art
Microwaves used in satellite broadcasting and satellite communication generally include two components. A typical microwave includes the two components of a right-handed polarized wave and a left-handed polarized wave for the circularly polarized wave. Accordingly, a polarized wave separator to separate these two components are provided in converters directed to receiving circularly polarized waves in satellite broadcasting and satellite communication.
One example of a polarized wave separator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-271601. There is known the type of a polarized wave separator that includes a step-graded partition inside a tubular member. Such a separator is generally formed of a conductor. The tubular member and partition therein are formed integrally by metal such as aluminum in particular.
The conventional polarized wave separator is produced through casting by means of a mold using metal material such as aluminum. Once the configuration is determined and a mold is produced, the condition of the partition, when required to be modified for property improvement and the like, could not be modified arbitrarily since working on the partition in the tubular member was difficult.